1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and method.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A Point-to-Point Differential Signaling (PPDS) method has been disclosed by National Semiconductor Corporation as a conventional technique of an interface between a timing controller and a data driver of a display device.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating PPDS. Referring to FIG. 1, in PPDS, an independent data line 3 is connected between a timing controller 1 and a data driver 2. The PPDS has smaller electromagnetic interference (EMI) and a smaller number of signal lines, compared to conventional Reduced Swing Differential Signaling (RSDS) and mini-Low Voltage Differential Signaling (LVDS) methods. A clock line 4 and a load line 5 are connected between the timing controller 1 and the data driver 2. The clock line 4 and the load line 5 are commonly connected to the data driver 2. Since a differential signaling is used to transmit a data signal and a clock signal, the data line 3 and the clock line 4 are configured as a differential pair, respectively.